I promise
by Denite
Summary: Fuji x Yukimura: Read and you will find out ...


Pairing: Fuji x Yukimura

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.  
Genre: Romance/Slight angst

A.N. After last night's update I decided that I want to write a short one shot for Fuji x Yukimura pairing with a little twist. It is my first attempt for this lovely pair so I hope I didn't do any injustice to the pair and like always reviews will be much appreciated.

* * *

**I promise**

**…**

The day I broke up with Seiichi came so sudden that it felt like it was all plan out by the mighty god. The truth was Seiichi had always been a really good boyfriend and whether it was looks or personality; there was absolutely no fault that could be found. I knew there were a lot of people who would laugh at my foolish action. I knew that they would all laugh at me for breaking up with Seiichi but I had no choice. I didn't want to but I had to.

The first day after I broke up with Seiichi, he woke up really late. The resident director knocks on the door three times before entering but all he saw was Seiichi lying in bed with the cover over his head. The resident director sighs sadly as he quietly closes the door behind him. By the time Seiichi woke up it was around two in the afternoon. At that point, Seiichi had already missed all his morning classes. Mindlessly, Seiichi drags himself to the bathroom and in the mirror was a reflection of a very frail and tired face.

In the empty dorm room, Seiichi had nothing left to do so he went down to the student cafeteria and order all my favorite foods including the wasabi sushi which he personally hated. For the next few hours, Seiichi continued to stare at the plates of food but never once did he try to take a bite out of them. Soon the cafeteria started to become crowded as more students left their classes. From the corner of my eyes I saw Seiichi's friends coming toward Seiichi. I could hear their kind words toward Seiichi and everyone was trying to get Seiichi to touch some of the food but not a single morsel made its way pass Seiichi's tightly seal lips.

The second day after I broke up with Seiichi, he went to a gay bar all by himself. In a secluded corner, I saw Seiichi drinking cup after cup of strong liquor. The space in front of Seiichi soon become crowded with countless empty cups of liquor but Seiichi refuse to let the bartender take any of them away as he lined them up in the shape of a cross. The loud music playing inside the bar was starting to take a mental toll on Seiichi as he puts his head down on the table and stares lifelessly at the flashing of the lights. It wasn't long before someone made his way toward Seiichi and asked Seiichi if he wants some company. Seiichi stares blankly at the guy old enough to be his father and without any second thought pours his newly fill cup of alcohol over the guy's head. The guy immediately flame up and just when he was about to slap Seiichi across the cheek a strong pair of hand came and pushes him aside before taking Seiichi away with him. That guy turns out to be Sanada.

"Yukimura, stop this you are making everyone worry sick about you." Stated Sanada firmly as he pushes Seiichi into a taxi cab.

I know everything that happened inside the bar that night because at that time I was sitting at the corner of the bar and not once did I took my eyes off Seiichi. By the time Seiichi had return back to the dorm it was already crack of dawn but Seiichi still screams that he wanted more alcohol.

The fifth day after I broke up with Seiichi, Seiichi had already spent two days in the hospital. It turns out that after Seiichi came home from the bar that night, he haven't woke up since and while he was unconscious he would constantly cry out my name in the middle of the night. During those two days I was always by Seiichi's side. I would stare at Seiichi's pale face and wait for him to wake up.

The sixth day after I broke up with Seiichi was the day that he left the hospital. The first thing that Seiichi did after he left the hospital was lock himself in the bathroom. Few hours later, his roommate, Marui came back and was amazed when he saw how clean the bathroom had become.

Seiichi used to be so carefree but afterward I never saw Seiichi smiled again. Instead on his face was an icy exterior that seems to push others away. The few people that were close to Seiichi know that he had never forgotten about me and was always thinking about our relationship. After that day, Seiichi becomes very motivated in his school works and because of that his grade had sky rocket and it wasn't soon before Seiichi become the head of the class.

The second year after I broke up with Seiichi, Seiichi had been chosen to become the President of the student council at his school. I know that alone wasn't an easy task and because of that Seiichi started to work harder than before. After graduation, Seiichi was recruited by the top university in Japan and even before he graduated from the university there have been companies trying to recruit Seiichi to work for them.

The third year after I broke up with Seiichi was the year Seiichi started working for the Atobe Empire. Seiichi was constantly surrounded by men with good background and bright future but Seiichi never pay them any attention except for Sanada. But Seiichi only look at Sanada as a brother figure. Even thought from the outsiders view it look like there is something going on between them I know for a fact that nothing had happened.

The ninth year after I broke up with Seiichi was the year Seiichi decided to get marry. The person Seiichi chose to become his lifelong mate was Sanada. About half a month before the ceremony, Seiichi was sitting quietly in the living room sending out invitations to their close friends. On Seiichi's face was the same smile that I used to loved and cherished. I know that a lot of people will receive the invitation except for me.

Seiichi starts to write his name and his future mate's name on the pile of invitations when I suddenly noticed that on the twentieth invitation that Seiichi had put down my name as his mate. It wasn't Sanada like I had initially thought. It was me. Tears started running down my cheek, nine years after we broke up I finally cried for the first time but Seiichi will never get to see my first tear.

Why?

Because ghost can't cry…

If I can travel back in time I promise I would never cross the sidewalk without watching out for the incoming traffic. Because of my own careless action I let my sprite left my body that day. On that day it was Seiichi's birthday and in my hand I was holding Seiichi's favorite strawberry cheesecake.

Fin

A.N. So were you surprise by the ending?


End file.
